


Escape

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Gen, Jealousy, Mild Language, No Romance, Original Character(s), Post-Episode: ACCEPTING ANXIETY Part 2/2: Can Anxiety Be Good?, Post-Episode: Accepting Anxiety, Sexual Innuendoes, Swearing, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, if i missed something let me know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Virgil was always going to leave, it was inevitable. Deciet only wished he could go with him. It was too late for that now. He had to take control.





	Escape

"No Virgil, you can't leave, please don't leave me here with them!"  
  
"I'm sorry Dee I have to! It's torture down here!"  
  
"Don't you think I know that!" Deceit wiped stray tears from his eyes, and his voice shook. "Please Virgil, you're the only thing that keeps me sane."  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't take anymore! I..." Virgil turned towards the door at the end of the long hallway and sighed. "I have to go." Virgil looked back at Deciet hopefully, "You could come with me. We could be free of this nightmare together!"  
  
Deceit smiled sadly at Virgil's hopeful demeanor. "You know why that is not possible Virgil. He's accepted you. He's given you subconscious permission to pass. He will never give that to me."  
  
"Dee..."  
  
"Just go." Deciet could feel himself getting upset. No, he thought, tell the truth. Even if it hurts. "Remember Virgil, no matter what happens up there," Protect yourself! His brain screamed. **_Lie!_ **"that is your home now. You are no long welcome here."  
  
Deciet knew that was a mistake, but he couldn't stick around to see the damage his lie had caused. Deciet sunk out, back to his nightmare, back to the torture he endured everyday. Virgil was lucky. God how Deceit wished he was up there with him.  
  
A voice hijacked his train of thought. "Well, Deciet, Virgil finally bit the bullet didn't he." The terrifying calm voice sweeped over him. Deceit knew it was an act, it was all an act. "He left us." Hints of bitterness glazed his voice. "You hate him for that, you're so jealous of him."  
  
Deceit faltered, him jealous? No. He didn't care that Virgil was free, and he was stuck here, abandoned. He didn't care.  
  
"Deciet don't lie to yourself. You know better than I that you wish you were with them."  
  
"No, no I don't think that."  
  
"You're lieing, I know you're jealous. You can't lie to me about that Deciet. I will always win."  
  
"Maybe just a little." The truth slipped from his mouth before he could stop it.  
  
"Good of you to finally admit it. Now what are we going to do about it? I know Remus has been itching to see his brother again."  
  
Remus popped up at the sound of his name, he tossed his morning star up and down catching it with each throw.  
  
"I heard my name. Oh, Dee, was it you who summoned me? Did I finally wear you down?"  
  
Jealousy sighed, "No Remus---"  
  
"Jealousy you want to get in on this too? Don't worry, I've always got room for one more!"  
  
Deciet interrupted this time, silencing Remus with a swipe of his hand. "Remus, now is not the time."  
  
As Deciet let his control go, Remus blurted out, "Now is not the time? Well that's too bad. I'll try again tomorrow."  
  
Jealousy rolled his eyes, "Remus, don't you think it's about time we reclaimed control, the others have had control for far too long, and they even took Anxiety."  
  
"Anxiety's gone? Ah well he never liked me anyway. But speaking of the others, it has been a long time since I dropped by to... visit my brother."  
  
"And you aren't going to."  
  
Jealousy looked at Deciet in disbelief, "What did you say?"  
  
"It wouldn't be good for Thomas to be ruled by so many... negative... emotions at once."  
  
"How dare yo---" Deciet cut Jealousy off with a flick of his hand.  
  
"This is for your own good."  
  
Jealousy broke control if only for a second, "The others corrupted Virgil, made him feel better than us, so he left us. And you don't want to get revenge? What do you have to get out of this?"  
  
Remus' voice wormed itself into the conversation, "A butthole?"  
  
Deceit snapped. "No Remus. A better life for Thomas. One that is far away from all of you, all of us! That's what Vir-- Anxiety did, and he's happy. So it's me, it's us! We're at fault. We're the fucking monsters okay? Is that what you wanted to hear me say Jealousy?"  
  
The harsher voice cut in again, "A 'better' life? What can they give Thomas that I can't?"  
  
"Thomas can be happy!" Deciet yelled, he collapsed down in a pile of broken sobs. "He can be fucking happy without us. That's why we're here and not there. He doesn't want us."  
  
"So you aren't going to leave like Virgil?"  
  
"You think I have a choice?" Deciet hoped he was lying, he wanted to leave so bad, but he knew be believed he was being honest. "I think we are all going to be stuck here for a long time."  
  
With this Deciet silenced both Jealousy and Remus, not believing he could take another word from either of them, and brought them deeper into the mindscape. Deciet would hide them deep in the back of Thomas' mind, until they were needed.  
  
It was the least he could do.  


**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a post by @theorizing-puppet on tumblr 
> 
> I was feeling really productive today, so here have another fic! I know archive is getting a lot of spam so it might not show up for a while, but that's okay!
> 
> Tumblr: @thesentientmango 
> 
> ~Mango <3


End file.
